


2nd Movement

by Neachka



Series: Космо-АУ пока что без названия [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Drama, Gen, Possible Character Death, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Короче, любой нормальный человек решил бы, что он обречён, - усмехнулся Коджи, и на мгновение из-за этой привычной, чуть вызывающей усмешки его побледневшее измождённое лицо показалось прежним. – Но когда хоть таких, как мы, считали нормальными?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	2nd Movement

\- Перегрузка… Перегрузка… Требуется эвакуация… Срочно требуется эвакуация…

Неестественно высокий девичий голос, которым, по непонятным причинам «разговаривала» вся автоматика на корабле, неприятно ввинчивался в и без того ноющие от боли виски и раздражал слишком, слишком сильно. Тома стиснул зубы, пытаясь прогнать нарастающее головокружение, и снова бешено забарабанил пальцами по клавишам, в очередной раз пытаясь запустить диагностику, но всё тщетно – на всех экранах раздражающе мигала красным надпись «Перегрузка», а «голос свыше» надрывался, казалось, всё громче и громче.

Наконец, выругавшись, Тома снова дотянулся до клавиатуры и вбил последовательность цифр и букв, которую не должен был знать и не имел права использовать. Универсальный код отключения системы безопасности, который придумали грабители и угонщики кораблей. Разумеется, в Академии не учили ничему подобному, но Томе повезло с преподавателем, который лучше других понимал, что в некоторых ситуациях ненужных знаний не бывает. И оказался прав – пригодилось вот… Сразу же в кабине воцарилась тишина, которая резанула по ушам не меньше, чем шум до этого, и Тома бессильно откинулся на спинку кресла, которое немедленно протестующе скрипнуло. Ещё бы, оно ведь привыкло к совсем другому весу и было сделано персонально под другого человека.

\- Коджи, - позвал Тома в головной микрофон. – Коджи, ты слышишь меня? Доложи обстановку.

Его собственный голос показался ему хриплым и чужим, но сейчас не время было обращать внимание на такие ничего не значащие мелочи. Потому, что из наушников доносилось лишь сухое потрескивание, и больше ничего. 

\- Коджи? – предпринял ещё одну попытку Тома. Он не хотел верить, не собирался сдаваться. – Пожалуйста, ответь. Подай какой-нибудь звуковой сигнал, что слышишь меня.

\- Слышу, блин. Твой голос бывает таким громким, что и в могиле услышишь, - донеслось наконец, но вовсе не из наушников, а от двери. Заставив кресло развернуться, Тома сдержал вздох облегчения, видя, что напарник… ну, по крайней мере, жив. Потому, что за здоровье его сейчас никто не поручился бы. 

Коджи уже успел снять с себя шлем, и его растрёпанные тёмные волосы выглядели влажными, будто после душа. Его смуглая кожа казалась необычайно бледной, но Тому напугало вовсе не это. А царапина на груди его скафандра, достаточно глубокая и кровоточащая. 

\- В общем, они там повсюду, - устало заявил Коджи, проследив направление его взгляда. – Энергопоедатели. Я сшиб ту тварюгу, что была поближе, обратно в космос, но её приятель, видимо, обиделся и наградил меня этим. На самом деле, конечно, я сам чуть не вывалился, и…

Он резко замолк, схватившись одной рукой за стену, а второй за грудь, и покачнулся, зашипев от боли. Тома пару секунд оцепенело смотрел, как чужие пальцы окрашивает кровь, и только потом, выйдя, наконец, из ступора, торопливо начал расстёгивать собственные ремни безопасности.

\- Не говори ничего, - он подставил плечо, чтобы напарник мог опереться, и потянулся было к панели управления дверью, но Коджи поймал его за руку. Чужая ладонь оказалась пугающе холодной и липкой, и Тома невольно поёжился, непонимающе взглянув в ответ.

\- Ты что, совсем идиот? – грубовато осведомился Коджи, всё ещё морщась от боли. – Тварюги сгрызли несколько важных кабелей, так что в основной части корабля теперь много чего нет. Например, такой важной мелочи, как воздух. Что, мечтаешь наглотаться вакуума?

Тома только лишь хмуро покачал головой, вырывая руку из захвата.

\- Разумеется, нет. Но мы же не можем сидеть тут, пока не… Тебе нужна медицинская помощь. Прямо сейчас, иначе ты просто истечёшь кровью или схлопочешь какую-нибудь заразу, если уже не схлопотал. Не думай, что я собираюсь позволить тебе сделать это. 

\- Не думай, что я сам горю желанием поскорее отправиться на тот свет, командир, - эта ухмылка Коджи, слабая и вымученная, была всего лишь жалкой копией его обычных ухмылок. – Но вдвоём нам лучше туда не ходить. Одень защиту и сходи до медотсека один, принеси аптечку. Но будь осторожнее, Тома, эти тварюги могут выползти отовсюду. Не позволяй им ранить и тебя тоже. Иначе мы точно не выберемся из той задницы, в которой оказались.

\- Не позволю. За кого ты вообще принимаешь меня, Мукай? Я не такой невнимательный придурок, как ты, - процедил Тома сквозь зубы и почувствовал лёгкое облегчение оттого, что улыбка напарника стала чуть более искренней. Он помог Коджи дойти до кресла и сам застегнул все ремни, зная, что тот, как всегда, пренебрежёт защитой, а в их нынешнем положении случиться могло всякое. И только когда Тома убедился, что всё в норме, он занялся собственной подготовкой. 

Одеть защитный скафандр поверх формы было довольно быстрым делом, и Тома старался не торопиться и не думать о чужой крови, в которой сейчас была испачкана его рука, та, за которую его держал Коджи. Который на удивление молчал, как рыба, просто развалившись в кресле и прикрыв глаза. Если бы не прерывистый звук дыхания, Тома мог бы всерьёз испугаться, но, в любом случае, его испуг сейчас ничем бы не помог напарнику. В отличие от лекарств, до которых сейчас была, казалось, целая вечность пути.

\- Я пошёл, - заявил Тома наконец, держа в одной руке защитный шлем, а во второй – тяжёлый пистолет. – Будь на связи и не вздумай засыпать. Ты понял меня?

\- Так точно, командир, - Коджи отсалютовал ему, не открывая глаз, и Тома только лишь устало вздохнул, думая о том, что некоторых людей не изменит ничего. 

Впрочем, не так уж он и хотел, на самом деле, чтобы Коджи менялся.

За пределами рубки царила пугающая тишина, нарушаемая только какими-то странными шорохами, да треском тускло мигающего аварийного освещения. Подняв руку с пистолетом и удерживая палец на курке, чтобы в любой момент выстрелить, Тома решительно направился вперёд. Медотсек находился в самом конце коридора, совсем рядом с ангаром, и до него было от силы минуты три быстрым шагом, вот только…

Энергопоедатель высунул свою уродливую башку прямо из камбуза – неудивительно, даже такая безмозглая тварь чуяла, где есть что-то вкусненькое – и раскрыл пасть, истошно завизжав. В ушах сразу же противно зазвенело, виски пронзила боль, но Тома не позволил себе поддаться слабости и просто выстрелил, целясь в уязвимое место на голове твари. Энергопоедатели были одними из немногих живых существ, которые приспособились к жизни в безвоздушном пространстве – огромные, покрытые панцирем рогатые черви, затаивавшиеся на астероидах, каменных обломках и прочем космическом мусоре в ожидании пролетающих мимо кораблей. До сих пор оставалось загадкой, как именно они передвигались, но если это случилось, то большинство кораблей было обречено. Энергопоедатели всегда «охотились» стаями и ухитрялись прогрызать даже самый прочный корпус. Они были всеядны, но особенно предпочитали кабели и электронику. И уничтожить их было достаточно трудно, потому что большинству оружия не хватало огневой мощи, чтобы пробить толстые панцирные пластины, которыми было покрыто тело червя. У Томы был достаточно мощный пистолет и он знал, куда целиться, но даже так понадобилось несколько выстрелов, чтобы тварь прекратила трепыхаться. Однако на шум высунулись ещё несколько, и Тома невольно сделал шаг назад, пытаясь оценить обстановку. Пять червей на него одного, заряд в пистолете может закончиться в любой момент, а позади, в рубке, Коджи истекает кровью и может умереть. Перспектива, мягко сказать, складывалась не самая радужная, особенно когда ближайший из червей, угрожающе выставив вперёд небольшие, но ужасно острые рожки, попытался было пойти в атаку. Тома выстрелил, увернувшись от этой атаки, но тут же чуть было не потерял равновесие, когда в стену совсем рядом с ним ударил огромный тяжёлый хвост. Черви снова закричали, и Тома споткнулся от этой звуковой атаки, промазав. Энергопоедатели были совершенно безмозглыми, но действовали на удивление слаженно. Тома, слишком сосредоточенный на своей цели, не сразу осознал, что его фактически загоняют в тупик – в нишу где-то между спальным отсеком и хранилищем. К тому времени он уже успел застрелить двух из пяти тварей, третья была на последнем издыхании и, в конце концов, свалилась, преградив путь своей товарке, но один из энергопоедателей, самый настырный, всё же прижал Тому к стенке в буквальном смысле. Фильтры, вмонтированные в шлем, не давали в полной мере почувствовать зловоние, исходившее от червя, но хватало и того, что Тома ощущал. От запахов и звуков неприятно кружилась голова, а неизвестно когда ушибленное плечо неприятно ныло и отказывалось работать должным образом, но было кое-что, чем Томе, наверное, стоило бы гордиться. Просто так уж вышло, что в критические ситуации он всегда действовал хладнокровно и уверенно, предаваясь страху и сомнениям уже после, когда всё заканчивалось. Это умение помогало Томе на экзаменационных испытаниях и в некоторых незначительных стычках после, помогло и сейчас. Его рука не дрожала, когда он поднял пистолет и выстрелил в упор, один, второй, третий. Он не чувствовал страха, когда мёртвый червь чуть было не придавил его своей тушей. Он думал только о том, чтобы добраться до медотсека, и только когда дверь с шипением закрылась за его спиной, позволил себе осесть на пол безвольной кучей. 

Коджи был абсолютно прав – расслабься Тома хоть на секунду, и всё, конец. Тут не обошлось бы лёгким ранением, не с таким количеством энергопоедателей вокруг. Тома сглотнул, чувствуя, что в его рту сухо, как в пустыне, и осторожно потрогал ноющее от боли плечо. Хорошо, что не вывихнул, а ушиб быстро пройдёт. Эту боль он вполне сможет вытерпеть. 

\- Командир? – раздался в наушнике взволнованный хрипловатый голос. – Я слышал адский шум. Ты там живой вообще?

\- Я же сказал… - Тома облизнул губы и скривился, потому что оказалось, что ему придётся держаться за стену, чтобы встать на ноги. Адреналин схлынул, и осталась лишь усталость. – Со мной всё хорошо, я уже в медотсеке. Скоро буду, и повторю ещё раз – не вздумай отключаться.

\- Да, да, - отмахнулся от него Коджи, а потом, спустя паузу, внезапно серьёзно добавил. – Я тут попытался выяснить кое-что, чисто от безделья. Вернёшься – покажу. 

\- Жди, - повторил Тома, ощущая смутное беспокойство. Коджи становился серьёзным только тогда, когда надвигались крупные проблемы, такой уж у него был характер. А в нынешней ситуации даже какая-нибудь мелкая неприятность могла оказаться фатальной.

В медотсеке было полно различных препаратов, но Тома взял только то, что, с его точки зрения, точно понадобится им, а ещё захватил побольше воды. Рюкзак, куда он всё напихал, оказался достаточно тяжёлым, но Тома очень надеялся, что ему не придётся тащить эту тяжесть на себе долго.

\- Я возвращаюсь, - зачем-то сообщил он Коджи и на мгновение прикрыл глаза перед тем, как вернуться в коридор. 

Один из червей слабо шевельнулся, когда Тома задел его, перешагивая, но это была последняя конвульсия. Тома напряжённо прислушивался к каждому шороху, ожидая, что откуда-нибудь вот-вот выползут новые, но в этот раз пронесло. Он торопливо ввёл на панели код доступа и протиснулся внутрь ещё до того, как двойные двери открылись окончательно. 

\- Тадайма, - радостно заявил Коджи, поворачивая голову вполоборота. Его пальцы продолжали выстукивать что-то на клавиатуре, и на мгновение Тома ощутил уже давно забытую лёгкую зависть по этому поводу. Он сам так и не смог научиться печатать, не глядя, а для Коджи это никогда не составляло труда… впрочем, сейчас им обоим было не до этого.

\- Ты говорил, что обнаружил что-то, - напомнил Тома, опуская принесённый рюкзак в своё собственное кресло. Коджи же кивнул, и всегдашняя улыбка его мигом потускнела.

\- Куча неутешительных новостей, командир, - он вывел на большой монитор данные, и Тома стиснул зубы, понимая без всяких дополнительных объяснений. Астероидное поле. Их вынесло из подпространства прямо в, чтоб его, астероидное поле, которое, разумеется, кишит энергопоедателями и в котором, что самое паршивое, почти не было шансов связаться хоть с кем-нибудь. Из-за обилия космического мусора радиоволны уходили буквально в пустоту, и, скорее всего, их сигнал о помощи никто не получит. Если учесть, что далеко не факт, что они смогут починить двигатели при условии ползающих по кораблю прожорливых тварей, то перспектива смерти посреди космоса от холода и нехватки кислорода представлялась всё более реальной. 

\- Обсудим это чуть позже, - отрезал Тома, открывая рюкзак и доставая оттуда нужное. – Сначала твоя рана.

\- Можно и совместить, - предложил Коджи, без лишних споров разворачивая кресло и расстёгивая остатки своей формы, открывая рану. Вблизи она оказалась ещё неприятнее, чем на первый взгляд – не слишком глубокая, но неаккуратная, после такой наверняка останется шрам. Если они, конечно, проживут дольше, чем ближайшие пара суток. Коджи, наверняка, было больно, но он всё же терпел, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Тома не начал наносить антисептик из баллончика прямо на рану. 

\- Ай, ч-чёрт… командир, ты бы мог и поаккуратнее… - прохныкал он, точно маленький ребёнок, и Тома фыркнул, чтобы скрыть слабую улыбку. 

\- Такой мазохист, как ты, Мукай, должен этим наслаждаться. Как терпеть боль и головокружение, так ты мастер, а как только немного начало жечь, так всё, тут же сдался, - не удержался он от подколки, и Коджи тут же обиженно надул губы. 

\- Вовсе я не мазохист. Это ты здесь садист, Канеучи.

\- Не то чтобы я отрицаю это… - начал было Тома, но Коджи вдруг перебил его необычайно серьёзным тоном.

\- Ты ведь не в курсе, что нам нарочно испортили реактор?

Тома замер, чуть было не выронив баллончик, но только на мгновение. Потом он вновь продолжил своё занятие, позволив рукам машинально выполнять все нужные действия. Нарочно? Но кому это нужно? Почему именно они, они ведь не играют никакой роли во всех этих недавних армейских склоках…

\- У тебя есть идеи, кто мог сделать подобное? – спросил Тома наконец. С дезинфекцией было покончено, заживляющий раствор он тоже нанёс и теперь закрывал рану самоклеящимися бинтами. Коджи чуть прищурился, глядя куда-то поверх его головы, а потом тяжело вздохнул.

\- Конкретно – нет. Но нас точно хотят вывести из игры. И всё началось с того несчастного случая с Казуей. Ты ведь и сам до сих пор не веришь, что это случайность, я прав?

Тома молча кивнул. Не так давно, два месяца назад, их второй пилот, Китада Казуя, попал в больницу с тяжелой черепной травмой, которую он получил при очень странных обстоятельствах. Китада, тихий и непритязательный парень без вредных привычек, просто возвращался на корабль, когда ему на голову в буквальном смысле свалился тяжёлый кусок потолочной обшивки. Это было чудо, что его вообще не убило на месте, но Китада целый месяц не приходил в себя, а когда, наконец, очнулся, то не мог вспомнить ничего о том дне. И это всё казалось подозрительным, слишком подозрительным, уже хотя бы потому, что ангарные роботы никогда не допустили подобного, если только их специально не запрограммировали обходить стороной некоторый участок потолка или даже подпилить часть обшивки так, чтобы она в нужное время упала прямо на нужного человека. Но зачем была нужна вся эта афера? Что такого мог узнать Китада?

Тома не мог даже представить себе. И поэтому молчал, просто молчал, безропотно принимая все эти фальшивые оправдания. Коджи тогда даже разозлился на него – скула, казалось, до сих пор ныла от соприкосновения с его кулаком, оставившим после себя неприятного вида синяк – но со временем остыл, понял. Но не смирился до сих пор. И с участью Китады, и с тем, что экипаж их небольшого разведывательного кораблика типа «Вест-5» с гордым именем «Тень» был отправлен в бессрочный отпуск. О, Тома прекрасно знал, насколько тяжело Коджи ничем не заниматься, быть невостребованным, ненужным. Даже для него самого это было той ещё пыткой – просиживать целыми днями в штабе Космического флота и перебирать бесполезные бумажки, но для Коджи не нашлось даже такого занятия. Его не подпускали к «Тени», кораблю, который он любил, точно живое существо, и это угнетало ещё больше. Поэтому Томе каждый вечер приходилось вытаскивать своего непутёвого пилота из кантин, где Коджи напивался до зелёных чертей и периодически ещё и начинал буянить. Не то чтобы Томе вообще было дело до того, чем там его подчинённый занимается в свободное время, но, наверное, он всё же слишком чувствовал ответственность за всех них. Тома не смог защитить Китаду, у Томы не было денег, чтобы одолжить механику, Наиру, родители которого владели фермой и примерно в это самое время разорились в конец, и Тома не мог сделать ничего, чтобы прекратить постоянные насмешки над медиком «Тени», Джуньей, который, между прочим, был ему близким другом. Наверное, поэтому Тома старался для Коджи, хотя бы для него. И, возможно, даже слишком старался, потому что в один из таких вечеров, когда Тома буквально волоком тащил напившегося в хлам пилота до квартиры, Коджи просто взял и поцеловал его. Прямо на ходу, на улице, без объяснения каких-либо причин. Тома, конечно, вспылил, и уже ровно секунду спустя Коджи кашлял, согнувшись в три погибели на мостовой, но извиняться так и не стал. И потом, уже на следующий день, когда Тома всё же спросил, какого чёрта это вообще было, Коджи всего лишь пожал плечами. 

\- Мне хотелось тепла, - только и сказал он. И больше ни разу не пытался сделать ничего подобного, к огромному облегчению Томы, который вовсе не желал оказаться в открытом космосе с озабоченным парнем под боком. Не то, чтобы Томе так уж не хотелось секса – в конце концов, он был здоровым парнем и не так уж сильно делал разницу между полами в этом плане, но всё же спать с другом и товарищем по работе для него было чем-то… странным. Фактически неприемлемым.

И почему-то Тома был уверен, что ранил бы Коджи, скажи он ему это. Что тогда был уверен, что сейчас.

А потом им внезапно выдали работу. Доставить посылку с базы Осака-7, на которой они квартировали и которая была им домом, на другую базу, Фукуока-9. Вообще-то, этим занималась специальная курьерская служба, но Тома и Коджи, истосковавшиеся по космосу, полётам и своей милой «Тени», согласились, не раздумывая. И теперь Тома понимал, что это была, возможно, самая большая ошибка в его ещё недолгой жизни.

\- Ну вот, - продолжил Коджи тем временем, вырвав его из грустных мыслей о прошлом. – Я уверен, что нас хотят убрать как можно незаметнее, и что может быть лучше, чем позволить нам сдохнуть, задохнувшись вакуумом или став закуской для энергопоедателя? Всегда можно свалить вину на покойных. Или даже на несчастного Наиру, который будет виноват в том, что плохо следил за кораблём. А мы идиоты, попались в эту ловушку. Должны были понимать, что…

\- Коджи, - осадил его Тома. – От того, что ты будешь так психовать, твоя рана может раскрыться. В конце концов, я не врач и не рискну зашивать её в таких условиях. Так что будь добр, позаботься о себе сам. Тем более, что от твоей злости пользы не будет никакой. Мы были слишком наивны и попались, да, но теперь бессмысленно искать виноватых. Нам нужно найти способ выжить, любой ценой. А шансы у нас…

\- …практически равны нулю, - мрачно закончил Коджи. – У нас нет спасательных шлюпок – проклятые твари полакомились устройством запуска, и все шлюпки аварийно стартовали. Связаться с кем-то в условиях астероидного поля – фактически невозможно. Починить корабль… 

\- …мы не смогли бы, даже будь с нами Наиру, - вздохнул Тома. – Даже я видел эти дыры в корпусе. И если реактор действительно испорчен заведомо, то вряд ли это сделали так, чтобы у нас оставалась хоть одна возможность починиться самостоятельно. 

\- Короче, любой нормальный человек решил бы, что он обречён, - усмехнулся Коджи, и на мгновение из-за этой привычной, чуть вызывающей усмешки его побледневшее измождённое лицо показалось прежним. – Но когда хоть таких, как мы, считали нормальными?

\- Вот именно, - Тома тоже приподнял уголки губ и, наконец, выпрямился, выбрасывая остатки использованных бинтов в урну для отходов. – А сейчас ты выпьешь кое-какие лекарства и постараешься подремать. Нужно восстановить силы, в ослабленном организме плодится зараза. Мы ведь до сих пор не знаем, что там могло попасть тебе в кровь. Энергопоедатели переносят много разной дряни.

Коджи недовольно нахмурился, но всё же кивнул. Послушно выпил всю ту целебную гадость, которую Тома ему всучил, а потом устроился в своём кресле поудобнее. Наверняка он собирался следить за Томой, чтобы в какой-нибудь подходящий момент ввернуть язвительный комментарий, но усталость взяла своё – не прошло и пяти минут, как Коджи крепко спал. Тома же, почти наполовину осушив одну из бутылок с водой – только лишь начав пить, он почувствовал, насколько сильную жажду на самом деле испытывал – вернулся на своё место и подтянул кресло поближе к панели. Он подпёр подбородок сложенными ладонями и задумался, глядя на чёрный, не подающий признаков жизни экран бортового компьютера. Шансов на то, что они смогут с кем-то связаться, практически нет, но «практически» не значит «абсолютно невозможно». Попытаться просто необходимо. Только вот какой код использовать? Сигнал о помощи «Жёлтый» использовался обычно учёными, столкнувшимися с чем-то неопознанным и опасным. Сигнал «Синий» - попавшими в беду торговыми судами. Сигнал «Зелёный» означал, что на борту корабля тяжелобольной человек, нуждающийся в срочной медицинской помощи. Сигнал «Красный» предназначался только для военных кораблей. Оставался только лишь сигнал «Фиолетовый» - универсальный вызов космических спасателей и сигнал «Розовый», который подавался крайне редко, но при этом… 

Встряхнув ноющей от усталости и боли головой, Тома нажал несколько клавиш, заставив компьютер ожить, и активировал волновой радиопередатчик. Разумеется, сигнала не было, но Тома всё равно упрямо вбил код «Розовый», а потом, после минутной заминки, также «Фиолетовый» и «Зелёный». Он повторил эти комбинации несколько раз, пока его пальцы не начали дрожать, рискуя попасть не по тем клавишам. Тома стиснул в кулак правую руку, прикрывая глаза и пытаясь хоть как-то успокоиться, но выходило плохо. Ему самому не мешало бы поспать хоть немножечко, но с полным кораблём энергопоедателей это было чревато. Нет, Тома собирался дать Коджи ещё некоторое время на отдых, а потом уже передать вахту. Вдруг случится чудо, и хоть какой-то из их сигналов будет услышан?

Тома вывел на экран схему их корабля. Отсек с реактором находился дальше всего – в самом хвосте, совсем рядом с двигателями. В той части наверняка собралось больше всего червей, потому что именно там было больше всего самых лакомых для них частей. Если они пойдут туда, то непременно окажутся под ударом, но справятся ли в их нынешнем состоянии, да ещё и в таком узком пространстве? Тома очень сомневался, он не хотел действовать наобум. Но самое лучшее, самое не требующее жертв решение не приходило к нему в голову, может быть, оттого, что его просто не существовало?

Он, кажется, всё же задремал, потому что чуть не подскочил в кресле от какого-то резкого звукового сигнала. На мгновение Тома ощутил всепоглощающую надежду на то, что их услышали, к ним придут на помощь, но суровая реальность тут же отрезвила. Это было всего лишь оповещение о том, что один из аварийных генераторов энергии приказал долго жить, а значит, какая-то система только что отказала. Судя по тому, что в кабине всё ещё светло и Тома мог свободно дышать, это, скорее всего, был климат-контроль. Очень приятная новость, чего и говорить. Тома сверился с хронометром, обнаружив, что прошло больше двух часов, и со вздохом поднялся. Пора было будить Коджи. 

\- А? Что? В чём дело? – тот забавно дёрнулся, когда Тома осторожно потряс его за плечо. – Уже пора?

\- Да, - кивнул Тома, снова вздохнув. – Один генератор уже накрылся, на втором мы даже суток не протянем. Как твоя рана?

\- Болит, - неохотно сознался Коджи. Он потянулся и тут же охнул, схватившись за грудь. – Но я в полном порядке, ты не подумай.

\- Хорошо, что в порядке, - не то чтобы Тома поверил, но у них действительно не было времени. Они наскоро перекусили парой питательных брикетов, запив их водой, а потом Тома коротко объяснил свои нехитрые соображения, которые даже планом назвать было нельзя. Коджи внимательно слушал, рассеянно ероша ладонью свои и без того взлохмаченные волосы, а под конец сухо фыркнул.

\- Не знаю, как насчёт тебя, а я на механике обычно спал, потому что это была первая пара. Так что не думаю, что действительно смогу чем-то помочь с починкой, но сделаю всё, что в моих силах. В конце концов, Я не хочу умирать здесь, вот так. 

\- Меня это тоже не радует, но не забывай про энергопоедателей, - напомнил Тома. – Мы можем и не дожить до радостей вакуума. 

\- Можем, но я не собираюсь становиться пищей для этих мерзких червяков, - поморщился Коджи. – И мой скафандр испорчен.

\- Я помню. Возьмёшь из комплектов Наиру или Джуньи, - махнул рукой Тома, и Коджи с усмешкой поднялся, притворно медленно поковыляв к шкафчикам. Некоторое время он рылся там, а потом всё же натянул на себя скафандр, оказавшийся ему маловат, да ещё и широк в плечах. Тома подавил усмешку, которая была совсем некстати, и кинул Коджи его шлем. А потом достал свой собственный, яростно стерев с него остатки чего-то, что напоминало об энергопоедателях. Даже не будь Тома, по выражению Коджи, так помешан на чистоте, ему всё равно не хотелось бы носить вещь, испачканную в этой отвратительной слизи. Он проверил оружие – заряда оставалось всего ничего, и Тома вставил свежую обойму, тщательно всё проверив, потому что любая осечка или заминка могла стоить жизни как ему, так и его товарищу. Тома знал, что Коджи сейчас делает то же самое, и почему-то это успокаивало – такие простые и привычные действия, которые они повторяли каждодневно с самого своего поступления в Академию. Это могло помочь забыть об опасностях, дожидающихся их за дверью кабины, и это могло помочь не думать о практически неминуемой смерти. 

\- Ну что, идём? – позвал Тома. – Я впереди, ты прикрываешь. И… не нарывайся, Коджи. Ты понял меня?

\- Да, командир, - Коджи приложил руку к своему шлему, из-за которого его голос казался приглушённым. Тома только лишь закатил глаза – иногда он ненавидел эти манеры Коджи – но когда он набрал код на панели замка, все эти глупости перестали иметь какое-то значение. 

Энергопоедатели напали всё возле того же пресловутого камбуза – трое разом, но, судя по звукам, остальные ползли на помощь. Тома открыл огонь по ближайшему, пригнувшись, чтобы Коджи тоже мог прицелиться, но коридор был узким, а черви – пронырливыми. Выстрелы отскакивали от стен, и Коджи зашипел, дёрнувшись, когда один такой опалил штанину его скафандра, к счастью, не причинив особого вреда. Они убили четверых, но черви ползли и позли, буквально отовсюду, свешивались с потолка и пробивали себе путь сквозь слабые стены внутренних отсеков. В какой-то момент Тома просто схватил Коджи за руку и насильно протолкнул вперёд, прямо к двери нужного отсека, а сам вскинул пистолет, лихорадочно думая, в которую из кричащих тварей прицелиться первой. Он услышал вскрик Коджи не сразу и, скорее, будто почувствовал подсознательно. Резко обернулся и увидел…

Это была бессознательная реакция, никакой логики, никакого расчёта. Тома просто оказался рядом. Просто прикрыл Коджи собой в последнее мгновение. Он не жалел об этом, никогда бы не подумал жалеть. Потому, что они были друзьями. Потому, что он нёс ответственность за Коджи. Потому, что он хотел защитить, хотел помочь хоть кому-нибудь. 

Острые рога вошли в его живот так легко, словно это было что-то мягкое, вроде сливочного мороженого в пластмассовом ведёрке – Тома когда-то покупал такое в небольшой лавочке для себя и младшего брата. Боли… нет, наверное, не было. Просто какое-то ощущение неправильности и странная пустота. Тома не выронил пистолет, он, двигаясь, точно в какой-то пелене, приставил его к незащищённой макушке твари и выстрелил в упор.

А потом он услышал стук чего-то об пол, и руки Коджи обхватили его поперёк груди, потянув назад. Тома моргнул, словно приходя в себя после глубокого реалистичного сна и, покосившись вниз, увидел возле собственных ног ярко-алые капли. 

Коджи не произнёс ни слова – просто буквально потащил его за собой обратно, к кабине. Тома буквально чувствовал, как его ноги скребут по полу, и удивлялся, откуда у Коджи, тоже раненого, вообще взялось столько силы. Хотя, наверное, они оба переоценили друг друга, ибо стоило только Коджи оказаться в безопасности, как он тяжело рухнул прямо на пол, вместе с Томой. 

\- Зачем… - прохрипел Коджи, облизывая губы и, наконец, стаскивая с себя шлем. – Канеучи, ты совсем с катушек съехал?! Какого чёрта ты полез закрывать меня?

Пальцы не слушались, но Тома всё же смог нащупать крепления и отстегнуть их. Он ненавидел очищенный воздух в шлеме.

\- Затем… я твой командир… я не мог позволить, чтобы ты… - он закашлялся, не в силах закончить фразу, и наконец прижал ладонь к ранам. Странно, что он всё ещё в сознании – не задеты важные органы, что ли? Но в любом случае, недолго осталось. – Прости меня, Коджи. Прости меня…

\- Идиот… ох, идиот… - дальше Тома уже мало что соображал, но, кажется, Коджи пытался как-то остановить кровотечение. В любом случае, в какое-то определённое мгновение мир вокруг провалился в никуда, а потом Тома снова вынырнул в реальность, возможно, потому, что его трясло от холода. Они все ещё были на полу, только теперь Коджи сидел, навалившись на стену, и обнимал его, прижимая к себе. В этих объятиях было чуточку теплее, и Тома попытался прошептать слова благодарности, но вышло плохо. Хотя Коджи, кажется, что-то услышал или понял, потому что наклонился ближе. 

\- А, ты очнулся, - он тоже с трудом шевелил губами. – Это хорошо. Не смей больше отключаться, а то помрёшь. Понял меня? Хоть раз послушай своего никчёмного пилота. 

\- Ты не… никчёмный совсем… - на эти несколько слов ушли почти все силы, и Томе пришлось взять короткую передышку, чтобы снова собраться. – Прости меня, Коджи… Правда прости…

\- Это ты меня прости. Всё же из-за меня, - вздохнув, Коджи осторожно погладил его по лбу, убирая спутавшиеся волосы, и его пальцы казались ужасно тёплыми. Это было так приятно. – За всё прости. За моё дурацкое поведение, за то, что трепал тебе нервы, просто так, ради развлечения… и за тот поцелуй прости. Я не со зла, просто хотелось как-то сбить с тебя эту твою вечную маску. Ты ведь не подумал ничего такого, правда, Тома? Сам ведь знаешь, мы друг другу не подходим. Всю жизнь мечтал о ком-то, кто… будет меня согревать. О ком-то улыбающемся, чистом, но уверенном в завтрашнем дне. О ком-то, кто намного сильнее меня. А ты… не обижайся только, но ты всегда был такой ледышкой, Тома. Иногда мне казалось, что ты сам себе делаешь этим больно больше, чем кому бы то ни было. Я никогда не был в состоянии до конца растопить этот лёд, да я, наверное, и не пытался всерьёз. А у кого-то бы, наверное, получилось. У кого-то уютного и простого… который бы согрел тебя. Знаешь, кто-то мягкий, пушистый и глупый, как кошка. Глупости несу, а? Но ты слушай меня, Тома. Слушай и не смей засыпать. Ты итак бледнее обычного, раньше на покойника походил, а сейчас и вовсе на привидение. Не спать. Понял меня?

\- Понял-понял… и ты правда несёшь бред… - Тома выдавил улыбку. Ему действительно хотелось спать, ужасно хотелось, но он послушно боролся, запрещая тяжёлым, как камень, векам опускаться. Было холодно, и он из последних сил жался ближе к Коджи, кажется, даже что-то бормотал в ответ, но сознание его уплывало куда-то далеко. Страха не было, как и боли. Не было вообще ничего. Только лишь вина и сожаление. 

\- Ты не умрёшь, - упрямо твердил Коджи. – И я не умру. За нами прилетят. Нас спасут. Ты же отправил кучу сигналов бедствия. Какой-нибудь точно дойдёт. Я уверен. И ты будь уверен, упрямый придурок. Хоть напоследок побудь оптимистом, а? 

Тома был. О, он был тем ещё оптимистом, потому что надеялся, что они оба потеряют сознание до того, как откажет система очистки воздуха. Он надеялся на лёгкую и быструю, а вовсе не мучительную смерть.

Но в какой-то момент его ресницы опустились. Он с усилием поднял их, но тщетно. Неужели это – конец? Жаль оставлять Коджи в одиночестве…

\- …здесь. Давай быстрее, кажется, они всё ещё живы. Удивительно даже. 

\- Кровь… здесь кровь, они ранены!

Эти голоса были незнакомы Томе, и он в первое мгновение просто подумал, что это галлюцинации какие-нибудь. Но потом его внезапно оторвали от Коджи, и Тома немного запаниковал, из последних сил приоткрыв один глаз. Он уставился прямо в скрытое шлемом лицо какого-то незнакомца, через прозрачный визор были видны его напуганные круглые глаза. Незнакомый человек сжал руку Томы, спросил у него что-то, но тот ничего не понимал, ничего не соображал. И осознание того, что за ними пришли, что их действительно спасут, пришло далеко не сразу, но зато когда пришло…

\- Коджи… - Тома не узнал собственного голоса, таким скрипучим он ему показался. – Коджи, ты был прав… Мы… мы будем жить, правда? К-Коджи… эй…

Он хотел позвать ещё, но не получил никакого ответа, и это почему-то напугало. Коджи ведь не мог… как раз тогда, когда… нет… Тома беззвучно приоткрыл рот, потянулся негнущимися пальцами к лицу своего спасителя, желая убедиться лишний раз, но…

Его глаза снова закрылись. И он провалился в пустоту, столь же бездонную, как и космос вокруг их маленького, потерянного корабля.


End file.
